Precious Gem
Precious Gem, also known as ore, is a type of gem found in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2, ''and serve as the world's currency in both games. History Gravity Rush In ''Gravity Rush, precious gems are used to upgrade Kat's powers. They are most commonly found on rooftops or the bottom and side exteriors of the buildings throughout Hekseville, in trails or groups. When travelling down the World Pillar during "Look Out Below" as well as back up it during "Fading Light", precious gems can be found all throughout the various layers within the pillar and on the environments outside the pillar. In Boutoume, precious gems can be found within the village as well as on the multiple flowers scattered throughout the distance, isolated from the city. Precious gems are also distributed as rewards through the challenge missions located in Hekseville and Boutoume. Usually, they are given in larger quantities than what you would find in areas within the cities. Nevi would occasionally drop precious gems when they are defeated. The value of the precious gems depends on the type that is obtained. Gravity Rush 2 In Gravity Rush 2, precious gems again serve to upgrade Kat's powers. In addition to still being commonly found on the rooftops and especially the sides and bottom surfaces of the buildings located within Hekseville and Jirga Para Lhao, they can be found in plentiful supply at mining sites via gravity ore pockets. Precious gems are again also distributed as rewards, in large quantities, through challenge missions located within Jirga Para Lhao and Hekseville. Like in the previous game, the value of the precious gems depends on the type that is obtained. Characteristics Design In Gravity Rush there are three types of precious gems, essentially in the format of small, medium, and large. The first and smallest type is cone shaped with a spherical base. The second type, the most common type and the main design in Gravity Rush 2, is in the shape of a vertical rhombus or octahedron. The last gem, also featured upside down, appears in the form of a vertically, thick, heptagonal cylinder of some kind, with a flat base and a rounded edge top. In Gravity Rush 2, there are also three types of Precious Gems, however, with the small and medium gems sharing a very similar design: The smallest gem, redesigned from Gravity Rush, appears as a smaller but slightly thicker version of the medium sized, octahedron shaped gem, while the medium gem itself is a slimmer and taller version of the small gem. The octahedral designs of both the gems are much more apparent with their 8 faces, 12 edges, and 6 vertices. The third gem, also redesigned from Gravity Rush, has the body of a cube and the top and bottom of a square-based pyramid, with overall 12 faces, 20 edges, and 10 vertices. The precious gems in Gravity Rush all contain some type of gravitational energy inside their black glass cases, which is reflected through the exterior of the gem in several ways; the gems are constantly glowing with a purple colour that has a glow that is always pulsating, and they emit purple gravitational auras. In Gravity Rush 2, the lighting effect is normal, and the core still consist of a purple core energy source, despite the exterior of the gems having a pink hue, which is probably due to core energies being encased in what looks like frosted glass or just something thicker, as opposed to the black glass in Gravity Rush. The gems also emit sparkles, as oppose to the gravitational energy and aura that they emitted in Gravity Rush. Role During Gravity Rush, precious gems served as Hekseville's fuel source to keep the facilities, such as the fountain and factory in Auldnoir, the underground shutter and main street (lights) in Pleajeune, the fuelling dock and warning beacon in Endestria, the dock generator and ropeway in Vendecentre, and the cable car in Boutoume, running.Project Siren. ("Shadows Over the City") Gravity Rush. Sony Interactive Entertainment. PlayStation 4 (2017) A lot of the facilities had been shut down due to a recent lack of fuel. Kat was hired as a part time employer for the city to get all the inactive facilities back online.Project Siren. ("Shadows Over the City") Gravity Rush. Sony Interactive Entertainment. PlayStation 4 (2017) She would gather the precious gems scattered all around Hekseville, Boutoume, and even the World Pillar and then use them to get facilities back online by depositing precious gems in the furnaces. Bringing facilities back online would also provide the challenge missions, which is the only way to access them. During Gravity Rush 2, the precious gems, referred to as ore, served as the currency for the Jirga Para Lhao government. Gallery File:Precious_Gem_(GR).jpg|A precious gem as it appears in Gravity Rush. Trivia * After completing Episode 15, "Memories of Another World", previously collected gems are replaced with new gems with higher value, thanks to Kat's inner power to see what others can't being unlocked. ** Some gems will occasionally reappear in the world in Gravity Rush 2, but they do so far less frequently. References Category:Collectibles Category:Gems